


The Puppet That Cursed My Dick

by Limecola



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Curses, Dubious Consent, Jimmy has sex with a real nice dude then a not nice puppet, M/M, Revenge, asshole Slappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limecola/pseuds/Limecola
Summary: “Boy, you sure could’ve avoided a lot of trouble if you hadn't tried to fuck me over, huh Jimmy?”
Relationships: Jimmy O'James/OC, Slappy the Dummy/Jimmy O'James
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Puppet That Cursed My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy O'James pushes his luck with the little wooden bastard, and hilarity ensues - at least for Slappy.
> 
> I wrote this more than 5 years ago, finally gave it a quick edit to immortalize my shame on AO3.

“Where ya going, Jim-Jams?”

Slappy climbed onto one of the kitchen chairs. He stood up on the seat, his arms crossed and elbows resting against the back-bar, and watched Jimmy getting ready. Jimmy was wearing a clean shirt for the first time in weeks, tucking it in with one hand while using the other to comb his wet hair in front of the hall mirror.

Slappy didn’t actually care where Jimmy was going. He was just terribly bored and wanted to tag along. Whatever Jimmy replied, he was ready to announce, “Great! I’m coming with you!”

“On a date.” Jimmy replied with a smile, without turning to look at Slappy.

“Gr- Wait, on a what now?” He raised an eyebrow skeptically. Then he laughed. “Wow, Jims, you’re starting to develop a sense of humor after all! As if anyone would ever ask YOU out on a date!!”

“With Ryan. He asked me yesterday.” Jimmy elaborated. He grinned as he looked himself over in the mirror, then ran his fingers through his bangs to ruffle them up a little bit.

“Oh, THAT guy? Really?” Slappy rolled his eyes pointedly. He hoped Jimmy would look away from his reflection for half a second and notice. “That guy ya talked to for like, five minutes tops after a show? Yeesh, Jims, you’re lucky I’m here to look out for your gullible ass. Believe me, that guy DEFINITELY has ulterior motives if he’s asking YOU out. He’s probably some kind of axe murderer.”

To Slappy’s extreme annoyance, Jimmy didn’t seem phased by his dire warnings. “We’ve been texting for a while. He’s a really nice guy.”

Now that Slappy thought about it, Jimmy HAD been spending a lot of time typing away on his dinky little cellphone lately. “Look, I’m just trying to look out for you here Jimmy. You’re just a TAD over-trusting. When your date with “”Ryan”” takes a bad turn, don’t come crying to me. I warned you.”

Again to Slappy’s displeasure, Jimmy’s stupid smile and generally happy demeanor wasn’t shaken in the slightest by Slappy’s heckling. Jimmy continued to look himself over in the mirror, flicking bits of lint off the front of his shirt.

“And even if the guy was legit, do you really intend to wear THAT on a date?” Slappy gestured vaguely at Jimmy’s gray pants and green button-down shirt. “You must be HOPING this date’s gonna flop. The puke-green really doesn’t do anything for ya.”

“Ha-ha.” Jimmy rolled his eyes, much to Slappy’s irritation. “What do you expect me to wear, my suit and bow-tie? I’d rather not give off the impression that I’m a COMPLETE weirdo on the first date.”

Slappy adjusted his own bow-tie pointedly. “Fine, see how much I care when you make a fool of yourself.” As far as Slappy was concerned, Jimmy had sealed the ill-fate of this date the moment he decided to backsass him. But he tried to keep the conversation casual as he planned exactly how he was going to ruin it. “When’s this guy picking you up?”

“’Bout half an hour. We’re going to hang out here for a bit before we go out for dinner.”

“Great! I can’t WAIT to meet him.” Slappy replied with a devilish grin. This was going to be too easy.

“Sorry buddy, you’re not gonna meet him. I’m not giving you the chance to sabotage this for me.”

Slappy laughed. “Oh yeah? I’d love to see you try and stop me!”

Without a word, Jimmy pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, and carefully unfolded it. The paper looked yellowed and worn, and… Oh. Oh no.

“Hey! What’s that?” Slappy knew exactly what it was, he was just trying to buy time. Some months ago Jimmy got his hands on Slappy’s creator’s journal, filled with spells specifically written to control himself and Wally. Slappy had managed to steal it back and hide it away somewhere Jimmy would never find it, but obviously Jimmy had managed to hold on to at least one page.

Jimmy didn’t waste any time, and began to read the spell.

“Hey!! Don’t read that! Jimmy, I swear if you- ugh…” Slappy moved to get down from the chair, ready to pounce at Jimmy, tear the page out of his hands, whatever he had to do to get him to stop reading. But he didn’t even make it to the floor before he was overcome with a wave of dizziness. His body felt heavy and weighed down, he couldn’t lift his limbs, he couldn’t even keep his legs straight under him. He collapsed, falling from the chair upside-down. His head hit the floor with a loud CLUNK. It hurt, but he couldn’t react to it. He couldn’t move or make any sound at all.

Jimmy finished reading the spell, then carefully re-folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. He picked Slappy up, brushing a tiny bit of dirt off the top of the puppet's head.

“Sorry, Slaps, but you know I can’t trust you to behave in front of company. And to be quite honest, you kind of creep people out, so I’d rather if Ryan didn’t see you.”

Slappy furiously tried to force himself to speak, to point out that Jimmy met this Ryan guy at one of THEIR shows, and tangentially Jimmy was an ungrateful backstabbing idiot if he thought he could suddenly decide that he was ~embarrassed~ to be seen with Slappy, etc etc, but it was no use. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t move, he just hung limply from Jimmy’s hands as he placed Slappy in his black travelling case. 

Before closing the lid, Jimmy paused, like he’d just thought of one more thing to say. With a laugh, he said, “I guess you’ll just have to start being a little more cooperative if you don’t want me using this spell all the time, huh Slappy?”

Then he closed the box, pushed it into the empty linen closet, and shut the door.

—

As Slappy lay paralyzed in the dark, he was filled with anger, frustration, and just a little bit of genuine dread. Not just because Jimmy actually had the gall to blackmail him, but because he was worried that it might actually work. Apparently Jimmy was slightly craftier than Slappy gave him credit for. He had at least one page from the journal, with at least one spell that could render Slappy helpless. And god, he hated being helpless. He hated being helpless, he hated being blackmailed, and he hated being controlled.

Slappy half-listened to the muffled noises in the apartment. Ryan must have arrived — he could hear Jimmy’s nervous laugh and the chatter of nauseating small-talk. His body still wasn’t responding, so ruining Jimmy’s little date apparently wasn’t an option. And even if it was, that alone wouldn’t solve his problem. He had to get that spell away from Jimmy. But what if Jimmy had copied it down somewhere? What if he had even more pages of spells Slappy didn’t know about? The obvious answer was to leave, to just ditch Jimmy and find a new slave. But that would be admitting failure. He’d sunk too much time into Jimmy to just give up now. And besides, he didn’t think he’d ever find a slave half as fun to torment.

He had to figure out a way get back in control of the situation. He had to take away Jimmy’s advantage.

—

What felt like many hours later, Slappy tried yet again to move, and found that he could. When he finally emerged from the closet the two humans were long gone, but that was fine. Slappy had formulated a plan to amend the situation, and he didn’t need Jimmy or his date around to put it in motion. In fact, it might work out even better this way. If Jimmy was anywhere near as desperate as Slappy believed him to be… This just might turn out HILARIOUSLY well.

Slappy hurried into Jimmy’s bedroom to gather the supplies he’d need. Slappy may not have been capable of casting proper spells (a failsafe curtesy of his creator), but that didn’t mean he didn’t know a few tricks and charms that would do just as well. All he needed were some of Jimmy’s clothes, a needle and thread, a few of Jimmy’s hairs… If he hurried, he may just manage to ruin Jimmy’s night after all. 

—

“Is this ok? Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll slow down.”

Jimmy made a garbled happy noise into the pillow, nodding his head affirmative.

The night was going fantastically well.

Despite Jimmy’s nagging anxieties, his date with Ryan had been very pleasant. They’d chatted for hours, had a nice dinner, and really gotten to know each other. Ryan had invited Jimmy over to his house afterwards, and… One thing had lead to another.

If he had to complain about one thing, it was that Ryan was being far too gentle. It took some willpower not to tell Ryan to speed it up and just fuck him hard... But, that would certainly come on too strong. 

Besides, it was nice having a partner who actually cared about his well-being, for once. And the slow, gentle pace had one upside: it usually took embarrassingly little to send Jimmy over the edge, but this one time, he was holding it strong. Thing were working out amazing.

But, as in all affairs concerning Jimmy, the night soon took a nosedive. Jimmy felt himself getting closer and closer… But somehow, never reaching climax. He was right on the edge, but nothing could push him over. By the time Ryan had finished, Jimmy was a whimpering, shaking, desperate mess.

“S-sorry…” He muttered as he turned over, embarrassed and confused.

“Hey, don’t worry. Lots of people can’t get off like that, it’s no big deal.”

Jimmy didn’t want to tell him that it had never been a problem before, so he stayed silent.

“It’s ok, don’t worry.” Ryan smiled. He leaned in, kissing Jimmy up and down his neck and collarbone as he stroked Jimmy’s cock with one hand.

It felt good, it felt so good, but it quickly became unbearable. Jimmy was stuck right at the edge of climax, and he just couldn’t get past it. Soon his arousal was pushing his body past his limits — he felt dizzy and sick. His whimpers turned to little sobs. He couldn’t stand it, it was way too much.

“S-stop…” Overwhelmed with regret that he had somehow, astonishingly, managed to fuck up this one good moment, Jimmy pushed Ryan away. Ryan stopped what he was doing, looking at Jimmy with concern.

“Are you ok?”

“N-no, I’m so sorry, I just… This has never happened before, but I just… God I’m so embarrassed, but I can’t…” Jimmy broke off with a sob.

“It’s ok. Really, it’s ok.”

It really wasn’t ok. But thank god Ryan was so damn understanding.

“If you want, I mean, if you’d feel better, I can drive you home.”

Jimmy nodded.

“Ok.”

He helped Jimmy gather his clothes, and reassured him all the way to the car, and on the drive to Jimmy’s place. 

—

Stumbling through the door, Jimmy’s arousal had abated a bit, but not nearly as much as he would have liked. He was mortified about what had happened, but he hoped that maybe, if he was just got alone in his own bed, he’d be able to jerk off and escape this terrible feeling of over-stimulation. He’d worry about everything else later, for now he just really needed to get rid of this awkward boner.

The closet door was still shut, and Jimmy couldn’t be bothered to check in on Slappy. He didn’t know how long that spell was going to last, but he had bigger worries on his mind.  
He shut his bedroom door behind him, kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and got down to business.

Unfortunately, Jimmy had no better luck solo than he’d had with Ryan. No matter what he tried it was no use, all he managed to do was bring himself back to the very edge of climax. It was absolutely unbearable.

“Having some trouble there, Jimmy?”

Slappy’s voice was the last thing Jimmy wanted to hear while he was furiously jerking off.

“Wha- GET OUT OF HERE SLAPPY.”

“Aw, what’s the matter? You and your little boyfriend didn’t have such a great date after all?” Slappy giggled, pulling himself onto the bed and sitting himself at Jimmy’s feet.  
Jimmy was about to ask how Slappy knew about the date going sideways (you know, aside from the obvious indicators), when he put two and two together.

“YOU-!… I swear, Slappy, if you’re somehow responsible for this, this whole…” 

“What if I am?” Slappy giggled, “No worse than what you did to me, I’d say.”

It was infinitely worse than what he’d done to Slappy. Jimmy was too furious to form words.

“I maaaay have put a little curse on you. Nothing fancy. Here’s how it works: nobody can get you off except me.”

It took Jimmy’s confused senses a moment to process that sentence.

“Except you.”

“Except me.” Slappy grinned. “So… I guess if you don’t want to walk around with THIS forever,” Slappy pointed to Jimmy’s erection, “you’ll just have to be a little more COOPERATIVE, huh Jimmy?”

Even in the midst of overwhelming arousal and threats from a demonic puppet, Jimmy still took a brief moment to reflect on how much he didn’t deserve this.

“Fine.” Jimmy replied through gritted teeth, “Just… Just do it then.” He gestured with both hands towards his crotch. Jimmy was so tired and fed up, he just wanted to get this humiliating nonsense over with.

“Ah-ah. First, the spell.” Slappy held his hand out.

Jimmy dug around in his pants pocket, located somewhere near his ankles at the moment, and pulled out the crumpled paper. He shoved it into Slappy’s hand.

Slappy unfolded the paper partway to check that it was indeed a page from the journal, then, satisfied once he got a glimpse of the handwriting, he folded it a couple of extra times and put it in his jacket pocket.

“Boy, you sure could’ve avoided a lot of trouble if you hadn't tried to fuck me over, huh Jimmy?” Slappy giggled.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Slappy. Can we just get this over with.”

“Hmm…” Slappy climbed over Jimmy’s leg to position himself on Jimmy’s lap. He ran a light wooden hand up Jimmy’s erection, causing him to squirm and moan involuntarily. “I think you’re going to have to be a little more APPRECIATIVE than that.”

“What? What do you want?” Jimmy groaned, exasperated.

“You could start with “please”.”

Jimmy sighed. “Please.”

“And you gotta say you’re sorry for locking me in the closet.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“You’d better not. And you gotta promise you’ll bring me out of the house more often.”

“Fine. I promise, please.” Jimmy was getting more desperate, his arousal building up again under the puppet’s weird, cold little fingers.

“And no more dates.”

“Wha?”

“You gotta.” Slappy giggled. He was enjoying this way too much.

“All right, all right. No more dates. Just, please.”

Slappy shrugged, grinning at the desperation on Jimmy’s face. God, he loved being in control. “Sure thing, slave.”

Slappy let his ectoplasmic tongue materialize, and ran it slowly up Jimmy’s erection. He wasn’t really sure how much it was going to take to make Jimmy come, but he figured he’d start by-

Suddenly he heard Jimmy cry out, and he felt something wet splatter all over his face.

“Ugh!” Slappy jerked back, wiping the mess from his eyes with the back of his hand. It was already seeping into the cracks around his jaw and eyes. Disgusting. “You could’ve at least warned me!”

Jimmy had a hand over his mouth, and was breathing hard, with a dazed look in his eyes.

“Jeez, Jimmy. I barely even touched you.” Slappy grumbled, climbing down from the bed.

“You don’t get to complain about this…” Jimmy pointed at the puppet half-heartedly, panting, “You were the one who cursed my dick…” Jimmy watched him leave the room, grumbling all the way.

Jimmy kicked his pants the rest of the way off, then pulled the blankets up from the foot of the bed. He was so thoroughly exhausted that he fell asleep within minutes. He had a lot of bullshit to deal with, and lots of embarrassing memories to turn over in his brain, but that could wait until tomorrow.

—

Slappy had dragged one of the kitchen chairs into the bathroom, and was standing on it in front of the mirror. He splashed water onto his face then quickly wiped it away with a towel, hoping not to damage the wood or paint. 

He checked himself over in the mirror to see if he’d gotten all of it. Nope. There was still some under the ridge of one eye.

Sighing, Slappy went back at it.

He was grumpy over this little misadventure, but at least he had achieved his purpose. He had the spell, and had something to hold over Jimmy’s head.

And since the curse lasted until Slappy decided to release him, Jimmy wasn’t going to be getting rid of him anytime soon.


End file.
